ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel Rivers
---- Miguel Rivers, commonly referred to as just Mig, was the primary protagonist of the series Mig X. He was also a recurring protagonist of the series Project Deca, where he died a final time. History See Mig X Lore for more details. Origin Mig was born in November of the year 1996 by his two parents, Ryan Rivers and Virginia Rivers. He was quite loved by his family, and was raised very well. His father was involved in genetic research and thus was not home often, leaving Virginia to care for him most of the time. After Daniel Rivers, his uncle, had injected him with the alien DNA (Gamma Energy), Mig began to exhibit strange behavior and a few diseases as he was growing older and became a problem for his parents. Often times they did not know what to do and the doctors had no idea what was wrong with him; genetic research was suggested about him, but they did not want to pay for it and put Mig through the intense process at such a young age. When Mig was about five years of age, his parents were both murdered, or so he thought, by Terox, shortly after he was with his father at the lab. Armed With Power In the pilot, How It All Started, Mig was initially ambushed by a random thug, later revealing to be Terox, stalking him. After the attack, he began to exhibiting more alarming signs of the Gamma Energy corrupting his very being, rejecting to fuse with his human DNA as Dan had hoped at the time. When his problematic symptoms came to a head, Dan decided to give him the Gammatrix as a means to stabilize his condition. However, Terox intervened in the process, saving Mig's life by correctly stabilizing his Gamma Energy and introducing it to its conduit, the Gammatrix, which allowed for the energy to bind with his DNA. Armed with the power of the Gammatrix and no longer needing to worry about dying, Mig was overwhelmed by having accessibility to various alien lifeforms, shaking up his world even more. He had to respond quickly, with zero experience, and fight off Terox who awaited him outside his home. Terox and Mig clashed briefly, with Terox hinting that the truth behind his parents' death isn't what he seems. In What I Am, Mig resumes his training with the Gammatrix with Dan, utilizing more of his alien forms before being assaulted by Deristroll, a dangerous murderer known throughout the system. After fighting him off, albeit briefly, Mig returned to school for the new academic year where he meets up with Trinity Michaels, his crush. After some time, however, his school is assaulted by Deristroll, and he fails to save Trinity's mother, a teacher at the school. During the conflict, Mig meets Kurss for the first time, who lets it slip that he has a connection to Terox before vanishing off with Deristroll. During Jailbreak, Mig relaxes with his friend Wayne Rogers and the two decide to tag along with Trinity, discovering her house on fire. Mig quickly gets rid of the fire with a new alien form, noticing Trinity is missing. He is immediately attacked by a group of mutants who lured Mig there as a trap as Wayne is taken hostage by the mutant group. Mig intends to find them as soon as he can, running into Cornellius and later Romatron, Trinity's father. When he engages in combat, Romatron reveals that Trinity has been forcefully mutated into Feminine, and is able to assume the identity of anyone she sees. Wayne is also revealed to have been altered, though he has become a Transylian-human hybrid. Mig and Trinity resolve what happened with her mother, with him expressing his condolences. Mig successfully beats Romatron, though he is quickly taken away by the corrupt Central City Mayor, Klemer Krock, as Trinity/Feminine vanishes. During The End of Something New, Part 1, six months pass as the other events of the series have transpired. Mig and Trinity are now more of a formal couple, and the two have noticeably changed and gotten older. Mig can now utilize the Gammatrix with ease, having practiced and used his alien forms during the six months a lot more. Mig and Trinity are briefly ambushed by Dirty Sanchez and his partner Furtim Vernon, who was sent to kill him by Klemer Krock six months prior. After taking Trinity to safety, Mig pursues Dirty who has gotten the attention of the news ala Klemer Krock's involvement. Mig successfully beats Dirty and is angrily summoned back home by Dan, who had no idea where he was. Upon arriving at home and engaging in a heated discussion with Dan, Mig is approached by Terox and the two briefly fight before Terox reveals that Kurss is after the two of them and they must reluctantly team up to fight him. Kurss then appears on the scene, revealing that he is indeed Mig's father. During The End of Something New, Part 2, Kurss reveals that he is after Mig's Gamma Energy, not his life, though warns that it won't be a pretty sight. Terox attacks Kurss but is quickly dealt with, as Deristroll and Romatron both appear on scene and assist Kurss in subduing a powerless Mig. Mig's soul is split in half, resulting in his other half, Srevir Leugim, to take form. Mig quickly speeds off to Trinity's home to hide, though Wayne arrives at an unfortunate time, being murdered by Gim who silently followed Mig. As Mig tries desperately to escape and keep her alive, Trinity is ultimately killed by Gim, causing him to snap. Terox then suddenly reappears, murdering Gim, and reveals that he deceived Mig all along; Dirty and Furtim also appear, where Mig reveals he had also been deceiving him as well. Kurss and Mig have a brief exchange, where Kurss reveals Dan had injected Mig with the Gamma Energy to begin with. Kurss then suddenly absorbs Terox's, Deristroll's, and Romatron's essences, revealing they were all pawns in him acquiring Mig's energy for himself. In a last ditch effort, Mig utilizes the Gammatrix to transform into his last alien, Stopwatch. Unbeknownst to Mig, however, Kurss is manipulating Mig's mind to experience an illusion that would allow him to gain the confidence to successfully kill him. Kurss, afraid of what Terox's true nature is and what he is planning to do, wants to prevent him from accompolishing his goals. Mig falls for the illusion, murdering his father, Deristroll, and Romatron in one go with the Gamma Energy coming through the Gammatrix itself to destroy them. Tekk arrives on scene afterwards, noting that he had detected the use of the Gamma Energy and has arrived to give Mig a brand new Gammatrix that would function better. Thwarting Terox's Grand Scheme During Mig X: Revolution, Mig is haunted by the destruction of Central City, realizing the amount of blood on his hands as a side effect to his battle against Kurss. Horrified with himself, he vows not to use Tekk's gift and grows depressed, fleeing Central City with Dan and meeting up with Shiar Shreen and her father, Sly Shreen. Mig and the rest of the Central City refugees enter Soledad, a sister city to Central City that was once a thriving mining town but soon was abandoned. While spending time there, he and Dan eventually join up with the Soledad Police Department; Mig is an intern and assists Dan, who is a detective. Noticing the strange happenings revolving around the Shreen family, and realizing he may need assistance helping to stop crime in Soledad, Mig travels to Galvan B to arrange with Tekk to formally utilize the Gamma Energy inside of him, no longer fearing what it could do and accepting the damage caused to Central City as a result of it. Tekk agrees to assist him after a brief fight, but swiftly sends Mig back to Soledad, raising more questions. After a year of working with the police department with his uncle, Mig encounters Dread, who essentially murders Dan in combat. Mig, distressed and completely worried about his dying uncle, quickly takes him to the hospital where and Shiar talk more with one another. Mig encounters Dread once more at the hospital, who cryptically refers to him as "the key" and calls him his brother. Mig pursues Dread to the morgue who then awakens Apokalipse, a rogue Celestialsapien introduced in Dan's body years ago by Terox, inside Dan. In the midst of all the chaos and confusion, Terox appears, startling Mig. Terox then traps Mig in the Transmundane, a pocket dimension created by Terox from the combined powers of Kurss, Romatron, Deristroll, and his own Gamma Energy to fully replenish himself. Terox then tortures Mig inside of the Transmundane for a total of 15 days, messing around with his memories and giving him horrific nightmares to bare witness to. Mig begins to crack under pressure and completely lose his sanity, vowing revenge on Terox no matter the cost. Mig then makes an uneasy deal with Apokalipse, who is also trapped in the Transmundane, and together the two escape the Transmundane when Terox also does. Terox and Mig have an extremely intensive battle, with Mig fully utilizing the Gamma Energy and acquiring an extreme amount of it from being in the Transmundane, subsconsciously absorbing more of it. Mig, and Terox alike, achieves a state of Godhood, having so much Gamma Energy that he briefly assumes control of the Gamma Energy's entire, multiversal supply and manifests Gamma himself inside of his very being. As Terox does the same, the two cancel each other out and disperse the Gamma Energy all over the place, erasing their physical bodies from existence and rendering their Gamma Energy supply completely null. At the End of the Line During The Terminus of Gamma, Mig is summoned into Gamma's plane of existence, who introduces himself and furiously strips Mig's traces of Gamma Energy from his barely-surviving essence. Mig, directly connected to Gamma through the Gamma Energy, is flung throughout the multiverse that Gamma has tampered with, latching onto any form of Gamma Energy that remains in existence. When Gamma begins to expunge the multiverse and reset everything, Mig is left stranded in the Mig 10 universe, as it is the last one remaining. Mig calls out to Terox, who curiously follows his call into the Mig 10 universe. The two have a talk about the state of things, no longer expressing the strong urge to murder one another due to how pointless it would be now. Terox grants Mig his Aqasian Stabilizer, assuming he would then use it to force Gamma into him and merge with him. Mig then merges himself with Gamma, giving himself an infinite supply of the Gamma Energy and the ability to physically exist again. He ponders creating a brand new universe from scratch, eliminating the influence of him or the Gamma Energy so that he could see what may happen. However, Terox foils his plan one last time, coming in at the last second to destroy the Aqasian Stabilizer and thus destroy Mig, as well as the Gamma Energy's source of creation, removing it and Mig from existence entirely. Terox then stares at the nothingness all around him, accomplishing his goal of killing God and evolving into something more. Unprecedented Resurrection In Project Deca, specifically the episode Starman, Mig's soul is taken out of Terox by Lord Kucorbian, which then returns to life. Unamused and frustrated, Mig swiftly charges to fight Terox, vowing to restore their universe without Terox getting in the way yet again. However, Mig realizes he is in a completely different universe and meets Attai Zehn, a timewalker simply "doing his job." After assisting Attai and the various heroes of the Tech 10 universe fight the recently resurrected Anti-Life Entity, Mig decides to continue working alongside Attai in order to eventually fight and kill Terox and restore his universe. In Over the Revolution, Mig is separated from Attai as the two enter into Earth-1010. Mig meets with a time-swapped young version of Ben Tennyson and fights with Timekiller who seeks to kill Ben with the help of his Time Breakers. Realizing that Terox has been transformed into a Time Breaker with a devastating newfound ability he can't even control. Mig and Terox begin to fight one another, but realize that Terox's lack of control and destructive power is the most pressing matter. Mig assists Attai and the Bens in stopping Timekiller, thus fixing the timelines. About to finally fight Terox and accomplish his goal, Mig is interrupted by Ubermensch who now has the abilities of the Anti-Life Entity. In What CaT Dragged In, Mig and Terox reluctantly team up to fight Ubermensch, who is getting the better of them. Mig resorts to using his trump card, the Stopwatch transformation, in order to combat him more successfully. With the arrival of Attai after having been flung from the multiverse, the three temporarily subdue Ubermensch as he escapes. As expected, Terox also makes his escape in the midst of the chaos. An angered Attai decides to fight Ubermensch on his own turf, and Mig follows suit. The Terminus of Mig and Terox In the Project Deca finale, Von Zehn in die Zukunft, Mig and Terox have their final clash. Initially losing, Mig makes the ultimate gamble and absorbs a part of Terox's essence into the Gammatrix, turning into an Impure Aqasian himself: Terminus. Mig successfully absorbs Terox's entire essence into himself, finally regaining all the Gamma Energy needed to restore his universe. Mig takes one moment to assist Attai in fighting Ubermensch's forces before saying farewell. Mig successfully recreates his universe, though with a notable change: Gamma Energy is wiped from existence. The two take a moment to observe the sunrise on the new world and banter one final time before fading. Lastly, in the epilogue The Terminus; The Start, Mig finds himself in the Carina, Gamma's plane of existence, though everything is entirely dark. There he meets again with Gamma, and the two share a final talk before Mig goes into the light with open arms. '' Personality Mig is generally a caring person, though he has a lot of troubles. Due to his past and how mentally scarred he was, he often times lashes out and has depressive bouts which he cannot seem to shake off. Mig is also relatively confident in his fights and does little to distract himself from what is going on, though he has a notable lack of self-control which gets him into trouble. As a result of being even further mentally tortured by Terox in Mig X: Revolution, Mig's mental state has become more unpredictable. He becomes more violent and ruthless when fighting, but he also has more trust in him and love for his family. In The Terminus of Gamma, Mig is notably more calm and philosophical than he was prior. Upon seeing the destruction of his universe at the hands of Gamma, he begins to appreciate life for what it is while journeying through the various dimensions of his universe. Upon his resurrection in Project Deca's Starman, Mig has mellowed down and hardened considerably as a result of his sudden death. He has one goal in mind: restore his universe, which drives him throughout the series. He is notably irritated and frustrated with Terox at every turn, and more focused in his fights, conquering his lack of self-control that was prevalent in his past. Powers & Abilities Due to the nature of Mig's genetic structure, he has acquired the ability to use Gamma Energy. Though most of his abilities are used through a conduit, the modified Gammatrix gauntlets, he can power it from inside of himself with ease. Equipment Gammatrix (Original) Mig had wielded the first version of the Gammatrix during Mig X. This device was originally co-created by Dan and was not specifically meant for his usage, but due to the circumstances at the time, he had to wield to prevent his inevitable death. Eventually, the Gammatrix was destroyed during the finale. Gammatrix After the first version was destroyed, Tekk had begun making another. While it worked generally the same as its predecesor, Mig had went to Tekk to upgrade it, making it so it had a brand new combat mode which was transforming into a weaponized gauntlet at will. This also allowed him to directly channel his Gamma Energy through the gauntlets and made it a lot more versatile in fights. Aqasian Stabilizer Given to him by Terox, Mig used the Aqasian Stabilizer to absorb Gamma, binding with him and becoming a God. Terox then appeared to kill Mig, destroying the Aqasian Stabilizer in the process. Appearances Mig X *''How It All Started'' (first appearance) *''What I Am'' *''Jailbreak'' *''The End of Something New, Part 1'' *''The End of Something New, Part 2'' *''Mig X: Revolution'' **''Mig Revamps: Miguel Rivers vs. Terox'' *''The Terminus of Gamma'' (death) Project Deca *''Starman'' (resurrection) *''Over the Revolution'' *''What CaT Dragged In'' *''Von Zehn in die Zukunft'' Epilogue *''The Terminus; The Start'' (continuing from Von Zehn in die Zukunft; final death) Trivia *Originally, his personality was to be more dark and vague *His favorite color is orange. *Mig's Trump card is associated with Three of Spades, which has to deal with sticking to one's believes until the end and giving up everything for their goal. *Alongside Terox, Mig is featured in Project Deca in a special arc. *CaT created Mig's image seen above. Gallery MigFanart.png|CaT's unique design for Mig. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Migster7 Category:Mig 10 Franchise Category:7th Planet Studios Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Males